bosshavenrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan RP Characters
Character List and Organizations for "The Return of Magic". Human Empire The large empire empired by Emporer Henry Goodheart, who has declared peace with all races, destroyed all records of history before the Empire, and shunned Magic. More about this organisation can be found on the Timeline. It currently covers most of the world, anybody can play as it aslong as they follow the guideline that they dont like people using magic, and would hunt down people who do. They are now at war with the Orcs of Bladeharrow Bladeharrow A large Orc stronghold in the barrens, under the command of Chieftain Bonecrushah, it has many other clans under it's command and is the main 'orc' clan. They are now at war with all humans, after apparently being attacked by them. Anybody can play as these aslong as they follow the guideline that they hate humans, and just act like an orc :o. The Four Horsemen Four individuals dedicated to the continuing struggle for the mortal races of this world. Abyssal the Impaler WAS the 'First Horseman' - Death Ulgore the Crazed is the 'Second Horseman' - Famine Genesis Ravenholm / Chen'Garr is the 'Third Horseman' - Pestilience Lord Gregenath Ahrental WAS the 'Fourth Horseman' - War. -Ancelia Ahrental - Forced by her Father to help them, him saying Gargoyle blood is a dangerous thing to lose LEFT Temple of Light A key power in the empire, a religion which comes in many varieties and powers. They have: Witch-Hunters, Priests, Templars. Viktor'Ahn - Templar Knight. Ares'Ahn - Ancient Priest. The Vampire Council A council dedicated for surviving Vampires to take refuge in, they are led the the Vampire King Gholbine and have significant power against supernatural foes. Although, they have had a rapid decrease in numbers from the motal uprising. The Vampire Council is there to make sure the Vampire Race survives rather than a threat or a orginization dedicated for killing enemys, however most of them are very powerfull. Not all of them are Vampires, some are humans, elfs or any race, running away from the shadow of the empire. 'Magic' is greatly prohibited and used, something feared and hated by the humans. The Vampire Council is one of the only organizations to last for thousands of years. Vampire King Gholbine Varren Archael Ayla Culchain Tryngol Ansiria Ceishi Negth Kraenos The Thalanoss The Thalanoss, an ancient race of dark-elfish creatures. All of them share the same gray-pale skin, lastname, aswell as the many black tattoos that cover their bodies. The Thalanoss are the self-proclaimed guardians of justice, their ultimate goal is to gather all the strong souls they can find and store it into the Lantern of Souls. When the Lantern of Souls is filled, it is most likely the most dangerous weapon ever made, able to destroy a dimension with the force stored inside it. They plan on using this ancient weapon to end the upcoming war. It's their way of "Dark Justice". Zamarion Thalanoss Kendril Thalanoss Zanarielle Thalanoss Tykane Thalanoss Shaydana Thalanoss The Zhen Brotherhood. When Varren left the Vampires he took the path he tried to take in the start. To gather those Zhens that would follow him. He is still searching all over the world for the powerfull beings named Zhens. But so far he havent returned (will add more as times pass by). Members: Varren - The Blazing Fire. ?????? - ??????????????. ?????? - ??????????????. (Still waiting for people to create these characters, you need coldbreaths approval) The Zhen Crusade. The people who decided to follow Varren. After Varren showing them the "power of god" he is now called a Messiah within his army. After showing them these "miracles" the people think he is a messenger of god who is going to cleanse this world from the darkness. Together with this army of belivers he will soon march back to his old home.